


Something Berry Intense

by A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees



Series: The InterSans Highway [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Blueberry is quite the little slut, Dick riding, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-dick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and it's fantastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees/pseuds/A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap Sans and Underfell Sans have a VERY good time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Berry Intense

**Author's Note:**

> This one is quite a bit shorter than the last, and fair warning, Underfell Sans is probably kinda OOC, but I did my best! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Fell had Blueberry backed up against a wall, his cute blue gloved hands tugging Fell's fur trimmed coat forward, pulling the other Sans closer as the two made out.

Fell wasn't really even sure how this happened, but screw it, this other him was adorable and hot and he was gonna literally screw him.

Bluberry swiped his tongue across his teeth and looked at Fell, "So, what next?" He asked, his usual chipper tone replaced by what could only be described as lustful breathiness. Fell shifted a bit, face tinged red just from the intent look Blueberry was giving him.

"Uh..dunno," he finally admitted, "it's not like I do this often...or at all.."

Blueberry giggled a bit and bumped his teeth to Fell's, "oh silly edge! You act so tough but you're actually pretty shy huh? That's okay, Blueberry can help you!" He took Fell's hands and guided him over to the couch, sitting him down. Fell shifted anxiously, he definitely wanted to fuck this other him, he just had no idea how. Clearly blueberry did not have the same issue. The sans instead just took off his pants, slipped his boots back on, and leaned over his more ill tempered counterpart, "you know that thing Lust formed with magic? Can you do that too?" He asked.

Fell just stared for a moment, a bit at a loss just from how wildly unashamed blueberry was, though it really shouldn't have been surprising by that point. "U-uh..yeah, yeah I think so, you want me to uh...do that?" He asked.

Blueberry nodded, "mmhm~, trust me Edgy, it'll be really good."

Fell blushed more and undid his pants, sliding them down some to reveal his smooth white pelvis, the way blueberry was looking at it made his whole face go red. He took a breath and focused, forming, he could not fucking believe it, a thick red magic dick. It was weird, but since it was connected to his soul's magic, he could feel it like it was real. Blueberry grinned and hopped up onto the couch, he positioned himself, and, to fell's total shock, slid right down onto the red glowdick.

"Mmmmm..." Blueberry purred, feeling the magic energy pulse inside him.

Edge just made a sort of high pitched squeaking sound, covering his face.

"H..mm..how's..that edgy?" Blueberry panted, already bouncing a little, impatient to get started.

"H-u-I...it's..it's uh g-good, weird..but..I think I like it," Fell said, face just heating up more as blueberry put one hand against the wall on either side of fell's head and leaned in close.

"Mind if I..?" He murmured, wiggling impatiently.

Fell nodded, "y-yeah, go ahead.." He replied, still trying to process the fact that this innocent creature was straddling him while riding a dick like it was quite possibly the best activity ever invented.

Blueberry bumped his forehead to Fell's and started bouncing rhythmically, their hip bones bumped and Bluberry panted hard, tongue lolling a bit as his face started to turn a bright blue. Fell found himself digging his fingers into Blueberry's thighbones, panting along with him and trying to match Blueberry's rhythm.

He accidentally shoved Blueberry all the way down onto him, sending shocks up through both of their bodies, "aaaAAAHHNN!" Blueberry cried, little blue tears pricking the corners of his eye sockets as he gasped. Fell clenched his teeth and made a low hissing sound, fingers digging into Blueberry's legs harder, god that felt amazing, and it looked like blueberry liked it kinda rough too.

"Nh..l-like that..?" Fell panted.

"Mm..d-do more of that," Blueberry whined in reply, practically grinding his bones against Fell's.

Soon they had found a rhythm again, fast and sporadic, Fell clutching Bluberry's legs as he slammed upwards into him repeatedly, tearing delighted cries and shrieks from the little Blueberry. Fell leaned forward a bit to bite down on Blueberry's neck, growling a bit as he did so. Blueberry threw his head back and moaned loudly, "OOHHH YEESSS!" He gasped, his gloved fingers digging into fell's shoulders as he tried desperately to bounce against him even harder.

Finally Fell just shoved Blueberry onto the floor, ditching his own pants entirely and moving to be on top of him, "this good?" Fell asked. Blueberry just nodded and licked his teeth, still panting heavily.

Fell repositioned himself and resumed slamming into the other skeleton, it was much easier at this angle. Blueberry wrapped his legs around Fell's hips and gave him a half lidded, slightly dazed look, "give it all you got," he breathed.

Fell didn't need to be asked twice, he planted his hands firmly on either side of Blueberry and pounded him as hard as he could, bones smacked roughly against each other and Fell's pants and small noises were drowned out by Blueberry's delicious screams of pleasure.

"HAAH HAAAH HA A A AAAH! F..FUH..FELL! MMM..Y-YESS AA AA AA AA!" He cried out, hands digging into the carpet beneath him as he started seeing pure white. Sparks seemed to fill his body and he was filled with a warm tingling sensation that swelled and spread as he was overcome with one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. Fell gave one final thrust and Blueberry shrieked out loudly, jolting and going rigid as his eyes turned completely dark, breath fading to deep pants as he shivered with orgasm.

Fell felt himself tip over the edge as well, moaning and bowing his head, arms shaking as he felt that delightful sensation spread throughout him. Then finally, he collapsed, dissipating the dick and just lying there on Blueberry, panting.

"Th-that was AMAZING!" Blueberry panted happily, a big grin on his face.

"It was..pretty damn good," Fell agreed. He was about to move off of Blueberry and retrieve his pants when he heard a familiar voice.

"HOW MANY GOD DAMNED TIMES ARE PEOPLE GOING TO FUCK IN THE INTERDIMENSIONAL MEETING ROOM?!"

"Hi Error!" Blueberry chirped.

Fell just groaned, covering his face in shame.


End file.
